TOTAL DRAMA REACTION
by trashcans-from-hell
Summary: 16 new contestants, on a cruise, in it to win it. There will be a lot of new relationships and that means more drama! But the one thing they'll really need to know is a little something called science. Please stay tuned for TOTAL... DRAMA... REACTION!


**TOTAL DRAMA REACTION**

**"The Welcoming stage"**

_Desclaimer: I do not own anything related to the total drama series_

* * *

"Welcome to a new season on total drama," chris said, "we have 16 new campers in it to win 1 million dollars!" "I'm your host Chris McLean here at camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. This isn't where the new campers will be staying but this is where our first challenge will be at. They will do the same thing that our old campers did for their first challenge." "We're really going to be on this beautiful cruise ship," Chris said pointing at a rusty, worn out cruise ship. "This is where the elimination ceremony will be at," Chris said pointing at the big stands covering a stage. "When they get eliminated they will go on the walk of shame to the flight deck where the will go on the Plane of losers."

"Now let's go meet the contestants," Chris said walking to the dock in front of camp Wawanakwa. The first contestant made her way to the dock on a boat. "Hey Lei," Chris said to a girl with long, wavy hair. "Hey Chris," she said back quietly. Another boat arrived. "Hey Ty!" Chris said and Ty replied back, "Hey man nice to be here!" A girl with long, blonde, curly hair arrived, "Hey Britney!" Chris said. Whispering to the camera he said, "that girls hot!" "Hi mister," she said then Chris got mad and thought great another Lindsey. A chubby guy appeared "Jorden, sup?" "Nothing much man!" A pale girl showed up, "Hey Scarlett!" She rolled her eyes not caring. "Ok then next is Danny!" Danny just walked by not caring. "Dang no one cares about the host, well then! Next is Milena! Hey girl." A girl with long wavy hair walked up to him and shook his hand excitedly and said with a smile, "Hey Chris McLean!" "Finally some appreciation! Sup Ben?" Chris said. "Umm I think I see a ballon," A guy in a military outfit said. "I know you were in an army school all your life but try and act normal ok?" "Whatever," he said back. A girl in a beanie arrived on her skate bored stopping at Chris. "Hey Emma," Chris said smiling. "Sup dude," she said. They did a handshake and at the end she pushed him in the lake. "You know how long it took me to get this hair this perfectly?" Chis said shacking the water off his head. "I don't know probably 2 hours knowing you" Chris rolled his eyes, "Well can you at least help me up?" "Hmmmm let me think, Nope!" she said skating to where everyone else was standing. "I'll help you!" a guy said helping Chris out of the water. Every girl there, except Emma, looked at the guy like they were in love. "Thank you Cameron," Chris said looking at Emma with an 'I'm going to kill you' kind of look. Emma just shrugged. "Now let's meet Tonia!" Now all the guys there, surprisingly not Chris, looked at her like they were in love. "Hey Chris!" she said and Chris replied with a, "Whatever." Another boat arrived with a stupid rich guy on it. "Go in the line Alexandra," Chris said still way p. at Emma. Blade arrived looking at Chris for a second then walked to the line. A guy holding his guitar arrived saying, "McLean my man!" He tried giving him a hand shake but Chris refused to do so. A girl raced out of the boat and ran to Chris giving him a big hug saying, "Hey Chris! Thanks for letting me be on the show!" Chris choking and trying to get free said, "Your welcome can you let go now?" "Ugh fine but I'll be back for a kiss!" "Uhg I hope not," Chris said disgustedly. "Last but not least…Erik," Chris said in a sigh of relief. "Hey you guys," a guy who looked very gay said. "Thank god that's over now I want y'all to get your swimsuits on and go to the top of that cliff," Chris said pointing to the top of it. "And by the way you can use the confession room that's in the bathroom on the Lido deck. McLean out!"

**Scarlett: "Dang it I don't wanna swim I might tan!"**

**Lei: "I should of said more to him!" she said sighing**

**Kristina: "Yay! I gotta hug Chris and now he's waiting for his kiss!"**

**Emma: "Why the heck was he looking at me like I did something bad! I just gave him a friendly greeting," she said laughing.**

**Jorden: How in the f*** am I gonna make that jump.**

**Ben: "Why are we doing the same thing the last cast did? Sounds pretty redundant if you ask me"**

**Cameron: "Alright! All the girls love me! Except that one girl,,,, how weird is she? And why would she push the host into the lake? Did she want to be the first one off?"**

_(A/N when I write in bold that means they're in the confession room)_

"Alright you guys finally showed up," Chris said just now entering the room. "Look who's talking," Scarlett said. "Any who I'm splitting you guys up into teams," Chris said. "Oh my god come on can't we pick our on team?" Callum said. "Hmm let me think…. Nope," Chris said smirking, "Ok now your teams are Team 1: Blade, Tonia, Kristina, Danny, Tyson, and Erik. Team 2: Scarlett, Emma, Britney, Callum, and Jorden. Team 3: Leighton, Milena, Alexandra, Cameron, and Benjamin. Now figure out your team names!" "Oh Oh I want it team Bananas!" Kristina said. "What why?" Tonia asked. "Because I like monkeys!" Kristina said. "Well you sure do act like one," Tyson said. "Well Team 1 is now bananas," Chris said. Emma started laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" Erik said. "It's just how chris said it 'team 1 is now bananas' that's so freaking funny y'all have a loser name," Emma said. "Why don't you pick a better name," Scarlett said. "Hey you relies you're on my team right?" Emma said back. "Yah so what," she said back. "I got it you guys let's be called Lighting Bolt," Britney said. "Wow that sucked," Blade said, "Our name was better." "Ha yah right let's all go bananas," Emma said. "Next team pick your name," Emma said stealing Chris' line. "You're not suppose to say that I am," Chris said. "I'll say what ever I want to say!" Emma said. That kept bickering while Team 3 was thinking of a name. "Let's be team awesome!" Milena said. Chris and Emma stopped fighting for a second and Chris said, "Alright know that that's settled let's go!" They all walked up the mountain.

**Blade: "Oh my γαμημένο god! Can they just shutup already the whole way up they argued about the same stupid thing. It was just blah blah blah all the way there!"**

_(A/N please note Blade cusses only in Greek)_

**Chris: "Wow Melody was so hot back there. Wait did I just say Melody? Fuck that's my ex. Dude that was a tough brake-up. And by the way where's Chef at? He should of been here hours ago.**

**Emma: I can't believe my mom made me go to this stupid camp thing or whatever right before collage! You know I'm the oldest here!" **

"Ok who wants to go first?"Chris said, "I suggest Emma." "Fine just get this over with," Emma said back then ran off the cliff and did god knows how many flips until making a perfect dive into the water bellow. "Top that bitches," Emma said from bellow. "Come on some one from team lightning bolts let's go," Chris said. Callum swallowed already half dead and said, "Ok I'll go.." He did a canon ball into the lake. "I guess it's my turn," Britney said pausing at the foot of the cliff, "Umm do I have to do it," Britney asked. "Yes unless you want to walk all the way back down the cliff," Chris said. She looked back down at the water and said, "Okay but only because I don't like walking that much." She dove in screaming her lungs off. Scarlett followed with an even loader scream. "Next up Jorden," Chris said. "Fuck," Jorden whispered to himself, "how will I ever make this? Ok Owen did I suppose I could to." He jumped panic ran through is blood but to his surprised when he landed he was safe. "Next team Bananas," Chris said. "I'll go!" Kristina shouted. She jumped in and landed on her stomach. "Ohh that's gotta hurt," Chris said. "I'll go next" Tyson said, "all I need to do is figure out the distance of t-" Blade pushed him in to the water, "Geek! my turn" She jumped in not caring about how far the fall was. "I'll go next," Tonia said in a sweet innocent voice and jumped down in a perfect dive. All the guys and even the girls gazed at her dreamily at her. "There's no way I'm going," Erik said in his gay like voice. "You know if you don't go it gives you an automatic chance to be getting voted of first," Chris said. "Yah so what I miss my boyfriend so I don't care," Erik said walking down the cliff. "Eww!" Chris and Emma said at the same time int the same disgusted voice. Danny jumped in without saying anything. "Well then Team Awesome you're next," Chris said. "Ok I'll go first," Leighton said jumping off the cliff. Benjamin went next landing hard on the boat below. "Oh my god! Are you ok?"Tonia said lifting his head up. "Yah I guess so," Ben said with most of his teeth nocked out, "I think my leg might be broken though" The ambulance truck went to get him. "Alright so who's next?" Chris asked. "You're expecting us to go after that happened?" Cameron asked. "Yes, yes I do," Chris said back. "I'll go next, baby,"Alexandra said jumping in. "Yay my turn!" Milena said and dove down with a huge splash. "Cameron it's up to you, you can go and win well sort of or one of you from your team and one from team Bananas will be voted off," Chris said, "whet's it going to be?" "Umm well-" "Jump you idiot!" his whole team said. "Fine, fine just to make y'all happy but I was going to anyways," Cameron said then jumped off. "Alright Team Bananas meet me at the elimination ceremony," Chris said. "Wait aren't we going to have a second challenge?" Kristina said. "No this is only a half hour show and y'all still need to choose your rooms," Chris said, "Now get a move on the rest of you go do something I don't care."

**Kristina: "I'm voting for Erik that was just nasty," she slammed the stamp down**

**Erik: "I'm going to have to go with Danny," He said**

**Danny: "Erik," he said**

**Tonia: "Definitely Erik," she said.**

**Tyson: "Erik," he said.**

**Blade: "I'm going to say Danny, Erik was gross but Danny gave Chris no warning that he was going to go," she said, "Sorry man." **

"Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony Stage," Chris said. He was wearing a expensive looking tux. "Now if I call your name come get your pack of gum," Chris said. "Ohh now that's a good prize to give us," Kristina said she was wearing a yellow and black striped halter dress with her hair in a messy bun. "Yah I guess so," Chris said, "First up Tonia." She walked up in a sparkling silver cocktail dress," Thanks Chris!" "Next Kristina," Chris said. "Wooo!" she screamed. "Tyson," Chris said. He walked up wearing a star trek outfit. "Ok.. next is Blade," he said. She walked up in a Neon red party dress with her accessories and her converse. "And finally..the last person to get this pack of react 5 gum is…. Danny," Chris said, "Sorry Erik, not, time for you to leave and since you're the first one off you have to swim for it." "Wait you mean we already left camp Wawanakwa?" Kristina asked. "Precisely," Chris replied. "Wait what about Ben?" she asked. "Oh he's out too duh," Chris said, "who do you think I am." "I don't know but you are cute," Kristina said getting closer to him. "Right…. anywho get to move on Erik," Chris said. Erik walked to the edge of the ship and jumped of, "Bye you stupid bitches didn't like anyone here anyways." "Finally didn't like you either!" Blade said. "So everyone else follow me," Chris said.

"What exactly are we doing?" Tonia asked. "What do you think? They're all asleep we're going to scare them awake then y'all are all going to pick what rooms you want," Chris said. "Ohh," Kristina said. Some one taped the back of Chris' shoulder he spun fast around. "I think you forgot about someone," Emma said. "Damn it how come you aren't asleep? You know it's 2 in the morning," Chris said. "Yah I had a feeling you were going to do something stupid but just scaring us awake? Lame. Your suppose to prank us," Emma replied. "Well you know… Ah damn why didn't I think of that?" he asked his self. "Because you're a retard," Emma said, "now I'm going to find myself a stupid room, I suggest y'all do too while Chris is playing his stupid games." "You're right," Kristina said back, "Come on you guys we'll get first serve!" "Yah let's go!" Blade said taking Tonia's hand. "I'll go to!" Tyson said following the rest of them. Danny walked off too not saying a word. "Damn that girl!" Chris said alone in the room, "What should I do? There's too much of them to pull a prank on but Emma already-" "You need some help?" he knew who's voice it was. Emma walked out from the shadow, "You look like you might," Emma said smirking at him. "I do not!" Chris said to her. "Fine I'll just go back and find a room," she said then started walking back to the hallway. "Wait!" Chris said grabbing her hand, "I need help." She laughed, "Alright here's what we're going to do.."

**Emma: "**

**Just FYI these pranks are going to be as stupid as Chris' hair," she said**

Meanwhile:

"Ok Tonia let's find a room," Blade said still holding her hand. "Wait you want to share a room?" Tonia asked, "but you know there's enough room for all of us to have our own room." "Yah I know but it'd be way to lonely to have my own room," Blade said. "Can I share a room with y'all?" Kristina said. "Sure but I don't know if there's 3 beds well I don't know if any of them have 2 beds," Tonia said. "Well let's look for one," Blade said. Kristina opened the first door they saw, It had absolutely nothing except one little outlet. There was only one other room on this floor when they opened it it had pictures of Chris everywhere and one King size bed. "This must be Chris' room," Blade said. "Yah dang he has a huge room," Tonia said. They went down a floor there was a lot of rooms on this floor the first on had one bed, the second one had two twin one, the next had a queen bed, the last one had a queen bed and a twin bed. "Well this one seems the best, two of us will be on the queen and the other will be on the twin," Blade said. "I'll take the twin!" Kristina said getting confutable. "Alright," Tonia said, "then we'll share the queen bed."

Danny took the single bed and Tyson took the twin. "Ugh I wish Danny would of shared his room with me I feel so lonely," Tyson said then fell straight asleep.

**Blade: "Do you really think I want to be friends with those idiots?" she said, "κόλαση no!"**

Lately:

"Ok first lets draw on a few of there faces," Emma said. Emma first drew on Alexandra's face then Jorden's. Chris drew on Scarlett's and Milena's. "Ok now put shaving cream on Cameron and Callum's hand. Then you know tickle there faces while I throw water balloons at Leighton and Britney ok?" Emma said. "Alright! Wait what if they don't wake up?" Chris asked pointing at the people with there faces drawn on. "We'll just 'scare' them awake," Emma said smirking. Chris rolled his eyes, "Ready? "Ready," she said, "1" "2" "3!" Emma threw water balloons at them and Chris ticked there face with a feather. "What the fuck?" Britney said, "Do you know how long it took me to do my make up?" "Ugh Emma!" Leighton said. "Oh my god Chris!" Cameron said. "CHRIS!" Callum said. "Ohh look at those sleepy heads," Emma said looking at the people said with there faces drawn on. "Oh yah what lazy bones, guess we have to use the siren," Chris said pulling out a bull horn, "May you do the honors?" Emma laughed, "Of course." She blew through the horn then they all suddenly jumped up. "Five more minutes," Milena said. "Cut the shit!" Scarlett said. "OW!" Jorden said. "Oh come on!" Alexandra said. "Well now that y'all are all awake go pick your stupid rooms!" Chris said. They all left finding there rooms. "So Chris that was fun but hey they deserved it," Emma said, "So which room has in outlet?" "Well there's only one room but if you really want an outlet," Chris said, "Come with me then."

**Britney: "UGH now I'm soaking wet!"**

**Scarlett: "They are sooo cute together," she said trying to get the market off her face.**

**Callum: "This shaving smells sooo good"**

**Leighton: "Soo cold," she said cuddled in a blanket.**

"Right here Em's," Chris said. "Hey you called me by my nickname," Emma said. "Yah, well it sounds cooler," Chris said. "Yah true that, I'm going to settle in then I'm going to see what Chef's up too, he's steering the ship right?" Emma wondered. "Hmm yah I guess that's how we're moving, I was wondering the same thing," Chris said, "just make sure you get enough sleep for the next challenge." "Well I'll keep that in mind," Emma said then waved bye. When she opened the door she saw Britney sitting in the empty room crying alone. "What's wrong Britney?" Emma asked sitting next to her. "None of the other girls would let me share a room with them, it was either oh you're not on my team or I need space," Britney said. "Well you can share with me," Emma said. "But- but this is the only room left," she said. "Yah but it has an outlet, and I brought a lot of stuff, even a bed," Emma said flipping her suit case open. "Woah you brought EVERYTHING and all I brought was clothes," she said. In the bag there was; a radio, a mini fridge, a blow up bed, a dvd player, dvd's, a ds, a ps3, and her ipod. "Yah not that much, I hope you like listening to the radio at night because I can't fall asleep without it," Emma said. "Yah, but hey where's your clothes?" Britney said. "Oh it's in my duffle bag," Emma said, "Hey you wanna see Chef?" "No thanks I heard his food sucks," Britney said. "Yah but it can't be any better then my schools food," Emma said. "Well that's probably true but anyways I'm tired," Britney said. "Ok you want me to blow it up?" Emma asked. "No it's ok I can do it," Britney said. "Ok the blow dryers in my bag, I'll be back in a few," Emma said. "Bye," Britney said waving at her new friend.

**Britney: "I have a feeling me and Emma will be great friends," she said very happy, "but she did throw those water balloons at me," her smile droped.**

Emma walked in the door seeing Chef steering the boat. "Hey Chef," Emma said. Chef jumped 10 feet in the air, "You scared me girl, next time knock." "Okay, so how's your day been?" Emma asked. "Now that you mention it horrible you're the only one who said hey to me all day, even Chris didn't check on me," Chef said. "Well I'm here now so we can talk," Emma said. "Actually I would like to know if you think my food's ok," Chef said. "Oh okay sure I'll taste it," Emma said. "Here try this Em's," Chef said. Emma was shocked that he called her Em's then she examined the food it looked like a panini with spaghetti in it, it looked like that one food she had at school in 10th grade so it must not be that horrible. She took a bite, and thought for a couple second, "actually you know it's not that bad actually, compared to the school it's actually wayy better." "Really? You mean it?" Chef asked happily. "Yah we had something just like this in like 10th grade, I almost puked right at the lunch table," Emma said. "Aww thanks Em's," Chef said, "hey you need to get some sleep! I bet Chris is going to treat y'all all like crap." "Yah and I should make sure Britney got our bed made," Emma said. "Bye!" Chef said.

When Emma walked in her room she saw Britney sleeping on the perfectly made bed, and she even had turned the radio on. Emma got her pi's on and laid on the bed pulling the covers over Britney and looked over at the time, "Dang two a.m. good thing I have a coffee machine," she whispered to herself.

"Well that was the first, very boring, episode," Chris said, " see you next time on TOTAL….DRAMA…..REACTION,"

* * *

Leighton was made by Mysterious Bluerose

Danny was created by TDIrocks1234

Callum was brought to you by James95

Blade was a character by CarryMeDown

Britney owner is XxSuperstar17

Tonia was created from El' Caliente

Scarlett was designed by XxUniqueX

Erik was made by my best friend Mary (forgot her username)

And all the rest were made by yours truely

**Thank you everyone who made this series possible and I hope you read the rest**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic and I'd like to see some reviews or pm's (good/bad)

* * *

Wow that's the longest I've ever wrote (I have another account btw) And sorry it took so long you guys waiting for weeks, but I really just started it yesterday. I didn't even relise I had wrote so much

**Also sorry I mostly mentioned Emma throughout the old thing. The next Episode I'll try to write more about the other characters.**

* * *

**Please keep reading my future fans! : D**


End file.
